Sonic Funhouse: Odd Side
by QueenofInsaneChaos
Summary: What happens when you make a bet with a bat that could probably end your life? Surprisingly, funny & interesting things! This is actually a team story. Me & my partner RandomWriter202 came up with this idea. I'm doing the even chapters with the characters of Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Espio, Zera, Zeren, & Joey. Enjoy! [I only added humor in this since my pal added it in hers .-.]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: **Hello again readers! Back with another story! Hopefully, you won't be so confused on this. Me & my partner are writing a story together. (Randomwriter202) She's doing the odd chapters & I'm doing the even chapters. Yeah, I labeled my part the odd. I just like the word odd. So, just come here to read the even chapters. I'm doing them in my style.**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own the Sonic characters. They belong to the Sonic Team & Sega.**

**I own these characters: Zera, Zeren, & Joey. [Hai, these are my characters from my story: Crime Time Lover(Dimension 5) Read it when you get the chance!] Don't like these OC's, then don't read these cause they're everywhere.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"So Zeren, can you please explain WHY we are here?" Zeren asked her friend as they entered the large mansion. Along side of the on & off friends were Espio, Shadow, Sonic, Tails, and Zeren's older brother Joey. Zeren smirked at her as he let everyone enter.

"Um, remember when Rouge wanted an interesting night? Well, being the chick she is, she thought up of one of her 'amazing ideas' again. She bet me that her team could stay in Slenderman's mansion longer than mine. If she wins, I would work at her bar for the rest of the week. If _**we**_win- and I'm using that as a good team leader would- she has to do **ALL **of our laundry for the next month." Zeren said excitedly. Shadow, now fully paying attention to the orange echidna, had threatening ruby eyes glaring at him.

"So your telling me, I came all the way to a freak show's house who likes killing people, just so you can win a bet with that bat? Zeren, as much as I respect you, I need to kill you right now." And his voice, wasn't kidding. Tails stepped in front of the angered hedgehog before he could charge.

"Shadow, it will be fine. It's only until the morning arrives. Don't tell me that your scared!" Tails started to snicker at this. Seeing the mighty 'Ultimate Lifeform' chicken for the first time since he knew him was quite worth this trip that could end up getting them all killed..

"Oh~, Shads, is that true? You a -cluck cluck- chicken? HA HA HA HA, I'd never think I'd see the day that you'd be scared of a **building!" **Sonic burst out laughing. Unlucky for him, the striped hedgehog turned his anger away from the fox & echidna to him. A frightening smile started to play at those lips some people love so much.

"Oh, don't worry Sonic, you still won't. Cause I'm going to **END **your life right here & now!" Shadow exclaimed. This time, the favorite purple chameleon said something.

"You guys, this isn't the time to fight an try to kill each other. We need to just get this over with. I actually have important stuff to in the morning. I only agreed because...actually, I was persuaded by Joey." He set a look on the echidna. Joey shrugged with a sheepish smile. "You made it sound like this was important. This is my only free night in months, and I'm spending it with a bunch of little kids. I exclude the young lady & Shadow from it, they act like proper adults than you 4."

"But this IS important Es! If we win, we can prove to that sneaky bat that we are better at her in her own type of skill!" Joey said. Espio's face looked blank for a moment, trying to process all of this. Finally, he sighed, and looked at Zeren.

"Alright, I'm in. But only for the satisfaction of proving that sneaky conniving albino bat wrong at something she can't tease me for.." He mumbled.

"The only shame here is that I'm the only girl here. But, I do like adventure. Besides, Slenderman doesn't sound so scary." Zera said calmly. Sonic stared at her.

"Little lady, you should **NEVER **mock the almighty Slenderman!" Sonic shouted. Tails slapped him in the face. "Dude, what the flip was that for!?" Sonic mumbled, now rubbing his sore cheek. Tails rolled his eyes at his obnoxious older brother.

"BECAUSE genius, I don't want him to prey on us. I still have a lot to live for." Tails explained.

"Whatever. C'mon you guys, let's go win this bet!" Zeren said, trying to cheer everyone up. Zera, Espio, & Shadow only shrugged. They started to head down a dark, long hallway.

"Zera? Cutie, would you like to light the way?" Joey asked the female hedgehog. Zera never like that nickname Joey gave her, & wished he would quit it. With an annoyed sigh, she muttered a small spell, and a single blue flame formed in her palm, acting like a personal flashlight. Satisfied with that, they continued on.

"Tails! Stop shoving on my ass! I'm **NOT **a toy!" Zera scolded the small kitsune. He gave her a guilty look.

"Sorry Zera. It's just a little creepy in here, and I just self consciously inched closer to you since your our source of light." He said in a shy voice. Who could ignore that kind of cuteness? Zera could mutter a simple "It's okay, just don't let it happen again." Joey started to grow grin in a mischievous matter.

"That's right kid, your too young to do that to the beautiful girl. But, I can." He winked at her then, making her shiver & almost throw up on the spot. She grabbed him by the collar, & her silver orbs hard & cold staring at him dead on.

"Joey, listen up. Try to touch me, & that goes to ALL of you. I will _**personally**_see to it that you would smacked down, pun very much intended." She threatened them, her voice cold & dark. She let go of his collar, making him tumble into something. Funny thing is, it was only a bag. But he couldn't see.

**"OH GLOB, I"VE BEEN BLINDED! SAVE MY BEAUTIFUL EYES!" **He shrieked at the top of his lungs. Zeren, Tails, & Sonic burst out laughing. Espio wasn't laughing, but a small tug at his lips showed he was trying not to. Zera & Shadow could only roll their eyes at this idiot.

"Come on you guys, we should get going before 'Slenderman', or some trap happens & we all die." Zera said, moving around the corner, smirking a bit. Zeren helped his foolish brother get a bag off his face.

**"I CAN SEE AGAIN! PRAISE THEE!" **He cheered. They quickly followed after the others before they couldn't completely see.

"Oh sure Zera. You have to admit your a little bit scared." Sonic challenged her with a mysterious smile. She was getting to point of seeing if Slendy had a loose knife anywhere...

"Sonic, after these past few months since I've know you, you'd think a guy in a well dressed suit with no face would scare me? HA! Perish the thought! Zeren's face scares me more when he wakes up out of bed!" She said, finally having a small smile form on her fawn lips. Zeren started to blush furiously.

"Sure, you say that now, but later on, you'll be screaming in fear by the time morning comes." Sonic said, that smile still on his face.

"From fear, and maybe from certain things that I shouldn't say though I'm pretty sure Zeren & Joey are thinking to do with you." Epsio indicated to the two echidna brothers. Now Joey started to blush. Zeran, on the other hand, was **ANYTHING **but amused.

**"UGGGHHHS, YOU STUPID ASS BOYS! YOU PERVS! I HOPE A TRAP WOULD GET ME JUST TO GET OUT OF HERE! I bet Rouge & the others are having a better time than me. I wish I would've joined her team now!" **Zera said, trying to burn off some steam. Now the guys kept their distance away from the midnight hedgehog. She might as well cut off their sticks if they got too close to her, despite her being the only light of safety.

"Thanks a lot Sonic & Mr. Ninja, now we have two insane people to fear here that would kill us in a minutes moment. I'd think I'd rather have the traps..." Tails mumbled angrily.

~Oh, I don't think to you would want that to happen~

* * *

**And there is my chapter! Um, I guess like how Randomwriter202 said, please ask questions or give us ideas to try & torture them! Until next time mates!**

** R&R pwease.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok then, here is the next chapter. Hopefully it will be a bit more interesting than my last one.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"So, uh, do you know where your going exactly, Zera?" Joey just had to ask the woman that was leading them to possibly an expected death. Either the girl would kill him, or Slenderman. Ever so slowly did Zera's cold face aim at Joey. It was a shame that he happened to have soiled his pants at this terrifying, yet admittedly cute, site.

**"Listen echidna, if you EVER, want to see the precious light of day again, I suggest that you don't question me. Do it again, and you can lead the rest of this group to an untimely demise." **With that said, the dark hedgehog quickened her pace getting away from the annoying echidna. The other 2 hedgehogs weren't a beat late behind her. The small fox could look at the group separating. He didn't know who he should go with. Head twisting back & forth, until he finally made the decision as he headed after his brother. Zeren looked at Zera leave with a small sulk, while Espio could only look down at Zeren's older sibling.

"Way to go Joey. Now you have one of our most powerful allies pissed off at us. And now we have lost the others, **AND **we have no other way of light to see obstacles or traps." Espio sounded very unpleasant at the change in scene. Joey tried to say something, but his brother beat him to it.

"Did you really have to push Zera that far? You know how she gets when she's questioned!" Zeren asked his pestering sibling. Joey, maybe for a first time in both of their lives, shoved at his brother.

"ME!? When we first met her, you usually set her off! And now, you can't even control your own girlfriend!"

"SHE ISN'T MY GIRLFRIEND! She's the on & off kind of person...besides, you're the one that always makes her angry with your stupid flirting acts!"

"You guys..." Espio said, feeling a sigh coming on. "As much as this stupid act is mildly amusing to me, this isn't the time for it. You both may bicker all you want when you return home, but I for one would like to get home too. **ALIVE.**" He pointed out harshly. "It's better to be in a madman's house in a larger group than only with very few people." Yet again, Espio was right. Zeren & Joey had a 'brother moment' of staring at each other, then looked at the purple chameleon.

"All right lizard boy, you've made your point. Now here is my point: How are we going to find them if we can even see 2 feet ahead of us, hmm? Has your ninja training prepared you for this occasion?" Joey chuckled, feeling that he won over the usually distant reptile. Espio couldn't help but smirk at the challenge he knew he was going to win.

"My dear boy.." He started as he pulled out a match from his glove then stuck it to make it dance with a single bright flame that brightened up the hall. "They prepare me for _**everything**_if that is what you were trying to imply." Espio had to emphasize that word just to strike Joey down. _"Maybe this little game has its benefits for me after all." _He thought with a small none noticeable smile tugging at his lips as the broken Joey staggered behind him as they walked to search for the others.

"Ok ok, I guess that was a **little**impressive Es.." Joey mumbled under his breath. Espio, being a master of deception, kept a collected face when this was admitted. Only for jus a small moment did he feel like he should of said something to perk up the loudmouth,-

But the match suddenly went out.

_"Then again..."_ Espio started to change his gears again. He gave Joey a simple glare, getting fed up with his childish acts. Zeren behaved better than him, and he was the younger one to cause a fire at Pizza Hut! Who could even do that, or ever want to do that?! "Joey, may you please stop joking around for just a few minutes until we find the others?"

"Um, dude, I didn't blow out the match." Joey said. And, for the first to ever be proven to someone, (alive that is), the ninja chameleon tensed up in fear. If Joey didn't do it...Zeren was also out of the question. He never seemed to have a heart to prank him or Shadow. (He was relieved, yet slightly hurt on that).

"But, who-" He stopped when he started to hear small whispering.

"_Tick tock, you better get out. Tick tock, before your time runs out." _Little voices kept singing this line over & over from what seemed from the other end of the hall. Surprisingly he didn't whack the 2 cowards for cuddling around his waist, as if he would be a protective shield against...what ever the hell was on the other side of the hall.

"You think those are the others?" Zeren asked in a quiet voice. Joey shook his head.

"I don't know, how about you go over there & ask them?!"

Louder & louder these words rang in their undetectable ear drums. The sad thing was, as Espio observed: The louder they got, the closer they got to them.

But that wasn't going to scare him...that easily at least..

"Alright you guys, we can probably take what's about to happen. We'll show them what we can really do. You better call your mother to warn her she'll be seeing you two in jail once we're done with these...things." Ok, that might of been his worst line ever, but he was too occupied at what was going on around them all.

"All I want you guys to know is...Espio, that was possibly the worst thing you have ever said. Stick to being our 'Silent Ninja' from now on, okay?" Hisses started to circle around the 3, making Zeren feel like he should have reconsidered this 'fun outing'. "U-um, second of all..Bro, if we somehow manage to _live_, and I'm using the word as lightly as I can so you should catch my drift, do this one thing for me: Tell Mum to buy me more boxers, cause this last pair has finally seen his last day.." Joey said with full on humiliation. Espio had to wonder how the two were even related. Luckily with his amazing reflexes, he barely dodge a knife coming in for the shot to his neck. It stuck into the wall like a knife or spear would if thrown from that kind of angle.

"Guys, this isn't the time for making final wishes. We need to get to the others, warn them or something." The ninja whispered to his now small team. Zeren stared at him for a moment, so many thoughts & question buzzing around in his skull that it hurt, but the elder was right: This wasn't a time for dying.

"Okay Espio, I'm ready." Zeren finally spoke. Espio only nodded as more random objects were being tossed at the group.

"So am I. I'm not gonna get shown up by my baby brother & some purple guy. I have a reputation to uphold, and I'm **not **going to lose it today." Joey said, finally standing up.

_"That wasn't the type of power I wanting fueling him...But, whatever keeps him standing is as good as nothing then." _Espio explained to himself. With 6 angry fists aimed outwards, the guys waited for their enemy to show their ugly face. It didn't take as long as they thought.

What they knew was that they were going to expected the really unexpected. What they didn't expect was what they were actually up against.

"Dude, I'm sorry but there is no way in h-e-double hockey stick, that I am going to beat the living tar out of these...kids." Zeren said.

~_Never underestimate thy enemy~_

* * *

And that was it. Hopefully it was thrilling enough to satisfy your needs. Please stayed tuned for my next chapter.

**R&R please. **

_~Ari_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **You have no idea how bad I feel right now. I tried to post this chapter yesterday, but as soon as I pressed submit document button, it went right to saying, "This page can't be displayed". It disappointed me. Hopefully it will post this time. I'm sorry to keep you all waiting, especially my partner.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic & company. They belong to Sega.**

** Zera, Zeren, & Joey belong to Me.**

**Well, let's get this chapter started!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Zera, slow your roll down girl!" Sonic called out to her. The said female hedgehog slowly came to a stop when she heard her name being called. That gave the others enough time to catch up with her. Sonic kept staring at the back of Zera, worried.

"Zera, do you want to say something?" He asked her cautiously. No words, no movement, was made. Finally, she slowly turned her head to glance at the others.

"I'm sorry...I guess I made a hasty retreat & overreacted.." She mumbled. Tails gestured a small smile. They all knew Zera wasn't always that good with apologizing. But with her, even just a simple 'I'm sorry" is the best thing she could say. In better terms, you can take what you can get.

"It's fine Zera, we know how you can get by now. We've had experience with Mr. Grumpy Stripes over here." He pointed his thumb towards Shadow. This earned him a glared from the red & black hedgehog. He grinned mischievously, then gave him a fake innocent smile.

"Alright you hedgehogs, we have a more serious problem at hand here. Like, finding the **rest**of our team perhaps." Tails said in a sarcastic tone & a glint in his eye. _"-Sigh- Hedgehogs..." _He thought. The others looked at him, then at each other.

"Your right Tails. How do you propose we find them?" Shadow asked. Tails licked his dry lips in thought. He really didn't have a plan of action at the moment...

"Umm...I was hoping that maybe one of you guys could come up with something.." He said shyly. Sonic had a surprised look on his face. This was very unexpected from the blond kitsune.

"Wow Tails, this is a strange term of events. But, I'm sure we can figure something out.." Zera said slowly. Silence fell over them all as they began to think. Finally after 5 minutes, Zera was up with a light bulb.

"OK, I think I got something. Hopefully the others wouldn't have moved from where we last left them. & if so, we might be able to track their current whereabouts. Do any of you know their directional habits?" She asked the boys. Tails had no idea about that. Despite the friendships he had with the others, he doesn't know a thing about their habits with directions. Seriously, when does that ever come up? Sonic was also at a loss. Shadow, on the other hand, seemed to have a of knowing.

"Well, out of all of those 3, I believe that Espio would lead them to us. As a highly trained assassin, he was always told to follow his instincts. He has a noticeable way of going westward. Is that good information?" He asked, being the only one out of all of them to go on a mission with the purple chameleon. That was definitely useful information. Zera nodded.

"That's great! So all we'll have to is head back there in an all left direction...Does that make any sense?" Clearly that sentence sounded like it belongs to a complete looney bird. Sonic shook his head in disagreement.

"It does sound crazy. But it's normal with us. Maybe we could do something else?" He suggested. Eh, it was worth a shot.

"So, what other possible thing could we do? Just walk back to them?" Shadow asked. It seemed lousy, but no one else was suggesting anything. Zera now shook her head.

"I doubt that they'll still be there. They probably would have moved on to come & try to find us." On & on, Shadow, Tails, & Zera kept battling on ideas on what to do. Sonic only hanged back on his own.

"Hey, wait a minute! Being the sneaky little ninja he is, couldn't we just ring him on his communicator? I mean, he never leaves the Chaotix headquarters without it. It's practically embroidered into his glove. " He asked in an almost shy manner. Everyone looked at Sonic in bewilderment. Tails mostly. He slapped his cheek in frustration. Why didn't he think of that himself?! Finally keeping up with this, he began searching through his pack that he somehow had with him the whole time until he found the device. He quickly dialed Espio's contact number, & all the members huddled around him, waiting. When they finally heard something.

"Espio! Espio, can you hear me? It's Tails! Where are you guys?" Tails asked. It was hard to hear a response from the noise in the background, & some static.

"Guys!?-Espio!-Down the-4 hallways!-Can't hold off-too much-breaking connection!-Requesting backup!-Espio, out." Then the static call ended. No one needed to say what needed to be said: They had to move; NOW.

Quicker than anything, Zera & the guys started running back down the hallway. Surprisingly there actually was a sign on the corner saying '#4'. Only 3 more hallways to go.

That's when the noises started to erupt.

Just as they were in the middle of hallway number 3, little voices of...children filled their ears. And it was creepy.

"You think these guys our messing with our friends?" Sonic asked, his eyes showing caution, & a bit of anger. He felt angered at the thought. Zera shrugged.

"Only one way to find out big blue. We gotta go deeper into the halls, no matter what trap he has in store for us." She stated & they all took off running again.

Hallway number is where things got really creepy. The closer they were reaching the end, the louder & ballistic the sounds got. And that could only mean one thing: Trouble.

_"All would be damned if we didn't make it in time...Or we did, but we somehow look like idiots.." _Shadow thought. Then, there was a sudden change in sound. Screaming occurred, & it wasn't coming from the mysterious voices.

It was coming from their teammates.

"That was Zeren's scream! I recognize his scream of terror slash war cry anywhere!" Zera exclaimed at this familiarity. For some reason, Tails had to smirk at this.

"And you pay extreme detail to his different screams because you care so deeply about him, right?" He asked with a smirk. For the first time in awhile, Zera had a faint red hue glowing on her muzzle, & was grumbling under her breath in embarrassed frustration. Sonic had to chuckle at this. Even Shadow made some acknowledgement at the joke by letting a ghost of a smile appear.

"That's so cute Zera! Acting like you don't like Zeren when you _**really**_do." Sonic winked at her which only made the blush intensify. "Your just like Knuckles when it comes to Rouge. They fight all the time, but only because that gives them the excuse to be around each other. That might be your problem-...Wait, do you hear that?" Sonic stopped in midsentence when he noticed something odd.. Well, odder even since they entered this mad place. All of their ear swiveled around to pick up what Sonic was speaking about.

"Faker, are you deaf or something? There is nothing to hear except your stupidity!" Shadow said. Sonic then glared at his counterpart.

"No Shads, that's my freaking point! There **ISN'T **anything to hear! What happened to all the weird creepy children sounds?" That when the realization began to sink in.

"There's...nothing at all..." Zera said in an airy voice. Hearing nothing is worse than hearing lots of somethings. Especially in this kind of situation. They ran faster than they did earlier down the final hallway, & paused as soon as they saw the sight before them.

Blood was stained everywhere. All against the walls. The floor, stained especially in the carpet..

Especially on their colleagues.

_~Fear is your worst enemy. Don't let it over power you.~_

* * *

There, I hope you are satisfied. I think this was the longest chapter I've made so far. I hope you can still forgive me for being so late.

R&R por favor!


End file.
